once a brother always a brother
by charlibear13
Summary: its no secret that Ethan and Caleb don't always get along but why? and when a blast from their past comes back can Cal protect Ethan...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A look into the past

Dr Caleb Knight walked into the Ed department and hid a smile as he saw his younger somewhat geeky brother enter ahead of him, he loved his younger brother and was proud of the Dr he was becoming. That said their family wasn't big on showing emotions and he didn't see the need to mollycoddle him and being brothers it was his job to annoy him and yeah bully him a bit. A lot of the other members of staff of the Holby Ed department thought Cal hated his brother but that was untrue. Sure there was history between the two but Cal always protected his younger brother even way back when they were kids….

10 years ago

Caleb – 16

Ethan – 13 ½

Cal walked into the house and was instantly on guard his mother sat at the kitchen table and Ethan was cowering against the counter whilst Ethan's dad was above him shaking with rage he caught his mother's eye and she shook her head warning Caleb to stay out of it but Caleb heard the cries of his younger brother and acted on pure instinct his feet moved and before Eric knew what was happening he was pulled off of Ethan and against the wall where Caleb who along with Ethan and their mom had all been pushed against before – 10 years of abuse came tumbling out Caleb and before he knew what had happened Eric Hardy was laying on the floor with injuries no normal 16 year old should ever be able to inflict and when a small hand was laid on his shoulder it shook Cal out of his trance and he turned in time to catch Ethan as he fell against him sobbing. Cal lifted his brother up onto the counter blocking his view of their "father" and began cleaning his young brother up, Ethan flinched at every move and Cal could feel the anger rise him in again whispering to himself "How could you let him do it and just sit there mam" she didn't answer instead she checked on Eric and looked at Cal "he's still alive we need to call an ambulance" Cal shrugged "Do what you want, but if you do that then I will go down for it, but then why would you protect me huh you couldn't even protect the son you loved" Ethan whimpered and clung tight to Cal as Eric moved and whimpered in pain Cal held tight to him Cal turned his attention to him "Eth you're ok he won't hurt you again I won't let him" Ethan nodded before speaking "I want to forget this, forget him please Cal just get me out of here" Cal nodded and took his little brother towards the front of the house picking up the phone on the way he turned to his mam "I'll make it easy for you mam, I'll phone the ambulance then, once Ethan has been checked out at the hospital I'll phone the police and then you can decide if you want to save one child or two, but whatever you decide you keep that piece of trash away from my brother".

6 Months later

Cal sat opposite his brother in a grey tracksuit (standard attire for any teen doing time in a correctional facility) Ethan kept his head down the entire time in case someone looked at him, the only person he could look in the eye was Cal. Cal smiled at his dorky brother "How are things at home Geek" Ethan smiled "well mom just works and dad is out of the hospital but he doesn't come around at all the police gave him a restraining order" Cal smiled "Good, look Ethan when I get out of here I'm not coming home I can't live with her I've requested to go into care I'm going to go to school and I will become a Doctor but I'll do it without her. I wanted to tell you it's not about you I love you and I'm glad I did what I did, and if you ever need anything I will always be there for you I just forgive her Ethan I just can't." Ethan nodded tears in his eyes "We'll always be brothers though right?" Cal smiled "Always dorkface"

Chapter 2 – Back to the present

Ethan getting the feeling he was being watched turned and saw Cal looking at him he waved in greeting and waited for Cal to catch up with him " morning Cal" Cal smiled "Morning Dorkface" he quickly patted Ethan on the arm careful not to leave his hand lingering Ethan didn't like people touching him. Ethan shook his head wondering what had gotten into his brother as that greeting was actually nice instead of the normal scowl he gets off him. He shook himself out of the feeling and followed Cal into the staff room Call already in the scrubs was making a coffee "You want one" Ethan nodded. Ethan jumped and turned to Cal when they heard what sounded like a gun go off in the reception area Cal instantly on guard heard shouting and yelling and telling everyone to get down he grabbed a stunned Ethan and pushed him down onto the floor behind the counter then sat between him and the door to the room "Stay down and stay quiet and do not move you hear me" when he didn't receive a reply he turned to look at Ethan he moved quickly when he saw that Ethan had become pale and was shaking he grabbed him speaking to him "Ethan you're going into shock look at me its fine its going to be fine but you need to hear my voice ok" Ethan shook himself out of it and looked at Cal "What's going on Cal what's happening?" Cal shook his head "I don't know Eth, but that was definitely a gunshot I'm going to find out what's going on" Ethan shook his head "No we should stay here out of sight please Cal stay here with me" Cal shook his head "Someone could be hurt Ethan, I got to go see we can't just sit her…" the rest was left unsaid as a voice came over the tannoy "Dr Ethan Hardy and Caleb knight please come to reception your Daddy wants to see you" Caleb fell back to a sitting position next to Ethan who had completely fallen apart Caleb turned to him offering a small smile "well at least now we know who it is, Cal pulled a shaking Ethan into a hug, ok so you're going to stay here and I'm going to see what Daddy dearest wants ok" Ethan shook his head "no please Cal please stay don't go he's got a gun" Cal pulled back so he could look Ethan in the eyes "I should have killed him for what he did to you when we were younger this time he's going to pay, people are going to get hurt if I don't go there he'll lose his head and shoot someone if he hasn't already, I won't let him know you're here ok you stay where you are and I'll deal with him. Cal went to stand up just as the door to the staff room burst open and in walked Eric closely followed by a few members of staff. "Well well well it would seem my stepson is in here after all where is he Cal I know hes in here I watched him walk in just before you where is Ethan" Cal straightened up "nowhere your going to find out, what do you want with him?" Eric smiled "well I have some unfinished business with the little runt he just tasted so good last time ive tried to put him from my mind but I want him…..and this time you won't stop me ill make sure of that" Cal steps back as Eric raises the gun pointing it towards him. Cal stands firm "well your going to have to shoot me as it's the only way you'll ever lay a hand on Ethan or anyone ever again" Eric smiled and steadied his shooting hand just as he was about to shoot Ethan shakily got to his feet Cal closed his eyes and sighed damning his little brother for putting himself in danger "Dad please don't shoot him, leave him, us alone" Cal moved to block Ethan from his fathers view smiling a little as he felt Ethan move closer to him seeking what little comfort he could get. Cal spoke "Damn it Ethan you got a death wish kid? So you found us Eric what do you want and I swear if you say you want to touch Ethan I will kill you" Eric laughed "Well initially it was Ethan that I had unfinished business with but then you did hit me last time we met so maybe I should do a 241 day what do you say boys you wanna have some fun and play with Daddy" Cal could feel Ethan shaking and every part of him wanted to hit Eric but he had also noticed security moving silently through the crowd of onlookers towards his step dad and he was hoping to distract him enough so that they could get close to him and disarm him. His concentration was split between his stepdad and the gun to Ethan who was not in good state behind him, he could almost feel the fear radiating from his brother he put one hand behind his back trying to locate Ethan and wasn't surprised when Ethan grabbed onto it his breathing slowing a little bit, Cal whispered "Easy Ethan, just breath I'm here" Eric smiled at that "Still protecting the runt I see Cal thought I heard you two didn't get on care to tell me why that is" Cal laughed "even the weakest links can strengthen when confronted with a common enemy 'Dad'" just then the security officers and police made their move disarming Eric quickly and pinning him to the floor, Ethan jumped but Cal didn't flinch when they heard a bone crack. Ethan's breathing picked up a notch and Cal spun around and took him in his arms leading him over to the couch "Ethan Breathe your ok hes down your ok" Ethan shook and Cal sensing a panic attack and ignoring the crowd of colleagues behind him took Ethan into hug ready and expecting the sobs that wracked his thin frame as he broke down Cal held firm holding Ethan until he calmed, not saying anything just holding him when Ethan finally started calming down Zoe knelt in front of the boys "Ethan I need to check you out ok you look a little pale and I think your chest sounds wheezy do you suffer with asthma" Cal nodded for him "his inhalers will be in his bag in his locker" Zoe nodded and then spoke "so we're gonna fix his arm before the police take him we'll keep him away from you two though" Cal smiled "you better because I will kill him" Ethan whispered "I wanna see him, I want to ask him why" Cal looked at Ethan nodding "ok but after you get checked out ok" Ethan nodded before speaking "ok but you check me out no one else" Cal sighed "Eth you know I cant conflict of interest and all that" Ethan shook his head "then just give me my inhaler ill be fine, no one is touching me ok" Cal Sighed "ok how about I check you over but have someone in with us someone we trust" Ethan shook his head "no im ok I just got freaked he…..he just brought it all back is all il be fine" Zoe stood up and asked everyone to leave the room Cal turned around to Ethan "Eth no one here is going to hurt you, you know that but your breathing is really laboured, your clammy and im pretty sure your going into shock, you know as well as I do that you need to be checked out and hooked up to some oxygen we cant do that unless you agree to getting checked over, it is your decision but if you stand up and pass out we will have to check you over and I think that is a strong possibility right about now" Ethan squared his shoulders "I just need a few minutes and my inhaler im not stupid Cal I know how it works I just want to see him, then I want us to get on with our day" Cal stood up and Ethan grabbed him "where are you going?" Cal smiled "yeah your fine dorkface, im gonna go get your inhaler then we will go see Eric, but the first sign that you are not right and il get them to check you over got it" Ethan nodded not letting go of Cals hand "dude you'll have to let me go if you want me to get your inhaler, im gonna be just over there you'll see me the entire time" Ethan nodded and let go of him Cal turned and heard Ethan whisper "how many steps" cal turned back to him "about 10 dude chill out ok" ethan nodded but didn't take his mind off Caleb the entire he was the lockers.

20 minutes later

Ethan had his breathing under control and Cal motioned for Zoe to come back in the room "ok Zoe this is how its going to work, you clear the room so that Eric is alone you station police outside of the door and if anything happens to me you get Ethan out of there" Zoe nodded before saying "do you think this is a good idea" Cal shrugged "Ethan has lived in fear of this asshole since he was 13 years old if this will help him get over that fear then yes, do I think it's a good idea now not so much but Ethan Hardy the Dr and not a 13 year old kid who was physically, verbally and sexually assaulted by his dad needs to have control of this situation, Ethan has kept this bottled up inside of him for 10 years he needs this I just don't think its going to end the way Ethan wants it to today not with him like this but if he feels he needs it il help him, Ethan not stupid hes just scared and he doesn't want to be anymore" Zoe nodded understanding "I guess I can understand that and know that what happened today will not hav an effect on anything you two are still the doctors we know and love, but Cal this you the one that protects his kid brother it's a good look on you, don't lose it" she nodded in Ethans direction "he gonna need his big brother" Cal smiled "ive always protected him but he needs to depend on himself that way no one can ever hurt him again" Zoe smiled before leaving "Follow me and ill take you to him" Cal nodded and went to Ethan "ok Eth you ready for this?" when Ethan nodded Cal smiled you want to do this together Ethan smiled and nodded standing up he wobbled a little through adrenalin and shock and Cal placed a steadying and comforting hand on his shoulder silently they followed Zoe out the door and to their fathers bed each wandering if this was a good idea or whether he would follow through with his threat about hurting Ethan. Ethan stopped short just before getting to his room breathing heavy "What am I doing I can't do this, I, Cal lets go back I don't need to see him he'l be locked up after this anyway right" Cal sighed "Ethan im here whatever you decide to do but I do think you need to face him hes haunted your every move since you were 10 years old you've been terrified of him since you were 13 its time to put a stop to it, but I don't think today Is a good idea your going into shock, your breathing is irregular and you look like your about to pass out, I have no doubt you will stand tall when you face him I just think you should do it when you look like you mean it not looking like he still has control over you, but its up to you" Ethan looked up ignoring the glances that his colleagues were giving him and stared at Cal " I don't know if I can do this" Cal smiled "if this is happening then its happening to US, your not on your own and I wont let him near you, how about we get your breathing sorted you have a drink and a sit down for a bit then we come back, Eric the Ferret is not going anywhere for awhile you have time it doesn't have to be now" Ethan let a shaky breath out nodding just before his eyes rolled back as he passed out, Cal catching him before he hit the floor Zo close behind Cal states "Cal your call do I treat him?" Cal nodded "just you and I stay the entire time, where do you want him?" Zoe glanced at the curtain behind which their dad was being treated she glanced at Cal who shook his head she nodded "my office there'll be no prying eyes there" Cal waved off the offer of a trolly knowing it wasn't far he picked Ethan up and carried him, Just as he placed him on the bed in Zoe's office Ethan startled awake hitting out Cal ready for it caught his flaying hand "Easy Ethan its just me calm down before you do your wilting flower act again ok" Ethan hearing Cals voice calmed "What happened?" Cal smiled " you passed out Einstein, your in Zoe's office shes gonna check you over and before you start, we had a deal remember and I will be here the entire she wont need you to strip Eth just listen to your chest set you up to some oxygen and that's it" Ethan nodded leaning forward into Cals hand he nodded.

15 mins later

Ethan was on oxygen and his asthma was under control. There was a knock on the door making Ethan jump Cal smirked before saying "chill dude" he got up and went to the door looking back Ethan when he saw it was the police, he opened the door and nodded for them to speak the officer charge stood forward "Caleb knight?" Cal nodded and the officer continued "your fathers arms has been set and we are about to take him down to the station and start arrest proceeding we will be in touch for statements from all involved today" Cal nodded turning to Ethan "you need to do this know? or do you want to wait and go when he's behind bars?" Ethan looked up and pulled his oxygen mask off "now but your with me ok" Cal sighed nodding "for the record I think this is a bad idea" Turning to the officer he spoke " he better be handcuffed keep him where he is for 5 mins we'll be there" the officer nodded and Cal turned to him "you going to do your wilting flower act again?" Ethan smiled looking a lot more himself and shook his head "he cant hurt me not anymore" Cal smiled noting a better colour on Ethans face he he nodded "right then lets do this?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- So sorry about the delay in updated I was on holiday and my Laptop is still broken. This chapter isn't as long as I hoped as I just wanted to put something up for those of you reading the story. as soon as laptop back up and running the chapters will get longer I promise. i'm not completely happy with this chapter but I hope you can forgive me and keep reading the story. Thanks for the reviews they make me happy :-)**_

Cal waited for Ethan to be out the door before following him down the corridor. Cal had an idea that this wasnt going to be going to the plan Ethan had in his mind but if he thought he needed to do this then Cal would be with him he smiled a little as he saw Ethan head held high as he walked past their colleagues and friends but his step faltered when he realised Cal had fallen back and he stopped and turned looking at Cal, Cal shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled catching Ethan up, "sorry i was deep in thought" Ethan nodded before saying "no problem, not like we have anything to be doing right now" and laughing. Cal looked at Ethan checking him over Ethan reading the look answered it "im not crazy Cal, just fed up of him ruling my life this is it its now or never" Cal nodded motioning for Ethan to continue walking. Before they get to their fathers cubicle they hear a commotion and the policeman in charge catches up with them "Dr knight, Dr hardy we have a situation, it would appear your father has escaped, now we have police stationed all over this hospital looking for him but it would appear he has managed to leave, i understand that this would be a concern for you and would like to speak to you before you leave today to arrange a case and make sure your both safe, i assure this is top priority case for us and we will catch him" he addresses his next question to Ethan "i understand it's you that your dad really wants, so is there smewhere safe you could stay untill we get him into custody?" Cal who has moved closer to Ethan and has his arm arounf him answers him "he can stay with me, am i right in thinking there'l be a squad car stationed outside the hospital and house?" the policeman nodded, before adding "we really are very sorry about this" Cal waved them off "how about you apologise when you find him and this time if you do please keep hold of him or else i may have to stop him" with that he turns to Ethan who had'nt said a word he guided him again back to the staffroom where he sat him down before handing him a cup of tea "ok so new plan of action housemate? are you good to stay in work or are we haing a 'mental health day' Ethan smiled weakly before answering "how about a long lunchbreak then back to work, i need to go somewhere, and i want you to go with me" Cal nodded "man of mystery huh, ok let me clear it with zoe"

Later in Cal's car

" so where to mystery man?" Ethan looking down into his lap answered quietly "our old house" Cal who had began starting the car sighed lookin at Ethan "Eth, thats really not a good idea i mean the man who we are unfortunate enough to have as our dad who abused you got me with the help of mum locked up in Juvy for 6 months is oni the run i mean dont you think theres a good chance he may have gone to our old house? seriously im all for you standing up fto him however i am not gonna hand you to him on a silver platter or let you do something you may regret, think about this, lets you and me go grab some lunch and talk, i mean we have a lot to talk about, this has, i dont know made me want to clear the slate" Ethan looked up at him "i just need to get something there i need you to see something please i swear itl be quick its just in the garden then we can go wherever, please Cal" Cal started the car before saying "if there is any sign he is there we're out and no arguments got it" Ethan nodded and Cal pulled out of the hospital car park they were halfway there whe Ethan spoke up again " So this Cal, this better Cal he gonna stay, be my big brother again, cos i could really use that Cal right now" Cal glanced at Ethan before turning back towards the road and answering "im here to stay, for the record i never left i just wanted you tp be able to stand on your own to feet to learn to never be dependant on anyone again, i couldnt watch you go through what you did when you were a kid again, and i know now that that was wrong and im sorry but i am not going anywhere" Ethan nodded before realising that Cal was parking infront of their abandoned house he took off his seatbelt "Cal you stay here keep and eye out" when cal made to stop him he raised a hand "il be five minutes tops if im any longer come get me, i need to do this alone, i want you to see this you need to see this to understand something, please trust me ill be fine just wait in the car" before he got out he leant across grabbing cals shoulder and turning him before grabbing him in a hug and burying his face in his shoulder Cal brought his arms up and around him in a tight hug before saying "Do what you need to do you got 4 minutes before i come looking and remember im not going anywhere" Ethan nodded into his shoulder and got out of the car looking around he went around the back while Cal sat watching everything and the time it was 4minutes and 2 seconds as Cal was about to exit the car when Ethan opebed the door carrying a dirty box he placed it in the back of the car before sitting in the front he turned to Cal "we'l open it together theres things i want you to see in that box, but first lets grab lunch" Cal nodded letting out a relaxed sigh as he pulled out of the street, both of them calming down in each others presence from the incident this morninng. Neither of them noticed the Black car with tinted windows following their everymove not untill it was too late to do anything...

**ooh a cliff hanger, hopefully il be able to get chapter 3 up soon guys. What's going to happen to our favourite doctors..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

It took a while for Ethan to realize that they were taking a lot of turns when they really didn't need to. He stayed quiet studying Cal and realized he was continuously looking in the rear view mirror, other than that he was not giving anything away. Ethan decided to break the silence "are we being followed?" Cal without meeting a beat smiled "nah I'm just being paranoid if anyone is following us I'm sure those turns would have lost them, I should have been a private detective, so you going to tell me what in that box or do I have to guess?" Ethan laughed at Cal's joking nature and answered "I will show but not yet maybe later after shift maybe we could have a boys night I mean your house does have 2 bedrooms right?" Cal nodded and added "pizza and video game night?" Ethan laughed "what are you Cal 12?" Cal burst out laughing before being all serious and replying with "What are you Ethan a Girl?" Ethan laughed along with Cal, While Cal sighed inwardly glad he was able to distract Ethan from his looks in the mirror because he had noticed the black car with blacked out windows and it had followed their every move from leaving their old home, they were being followed and Cal had no idea what to do about it as they were on quiet roads not exactly busy with other patrons, and nowhere near a police station Cal made a decision and voiced his plan to Ethan "So are you actually hungry or do you just want to head back to the ED and get this shift over with?" Ethan looked at Cal "well I am excited for our pizza and video games tonight but I don't know if I'm quite ready to face our colleagues yet I mean I did kind of act like a girl in front of them not to mention our dad kind of went postal there" Cal nodded "well I can tell you that when you went back to the staffroom for 'alone time' those colleagues your frightened to face every one of them showed their support for you if I didn't know that then I wouldn't be asking you to go back, but seriously they have nothing but respect for you" Ethan nodded slowly still not quite believing it before whispering "And Lilly?" Cal smiled noticing how Ethan had a slight blush to his cheeks "Ah the ice Queen, well I'm guessing that as she didn't run away scared and went to talk to you that she likes you, maybe you could just talk to her tell her the basics if you like her then you have to open up to her, bottling all this up isn't good and hiding something like this from someone you like maybe even love a little well that isn't going to work, but it's your decision" Ethan straightening his back began to answer when the car with the blacked out windows that Cal had taken his eyes off during the conversation with Ethan rammed them and Cal barely keeping control of the car could do nothing as it flipped over and over his last thought before the darkness being 'thank god for seatbelts'. Cal came too suddenly no knowing what woke him up and for a moment he was disorientated and could here noise but couldn't make out what the noise was saying he shook his head and could see a light and suddenly everything became clear and he looked to where Ethan was and could see panic written all over his face he coughed and Ethan instantly looked towards him " Dads here Please Cal get me out of here he's going to get me I know it" Cal unclipped himself from the seatbelt thankful the car had come to a rest the right side up he motioned for Ethan to unclip his but Ethan shook his head, "I'm pinned in I can't move" Cal stood up from the car and winced when he felt pain shooting up his leg he looked down and saw that his leg had a cut on it from thigh to mid-calf he took a second to check for other injuries and also checked Ethan over who was it seemed ok apart from not being able to move. He then looked over to the car that had rammed them he could see movement and for a second as he noticed his dad exiting the car he froze. It took him until his dad spoke to become unfroze "hey boys, glad you came to visit, now Cal be a good boy and let me spend some quality time with Ethan will you, I have a lot of time to make up for and I can't wait to feel him again maybe feel inside him…. Mmm now that sounds like a plan" whilst his father was speaking Cal managed to get his phone out of his pocket and pass it Ethan who he was hoping was not to panicked enough to realize he needed to call 999. His dad continued to talk and he tuned into him again "maybe it's your turn Cal, by the looks of Ethan he doesn't seem to be going anywhere, he paused in his speech and cocked his ear and snarled before cursing turning on his heal and making one last threat "I will get you boys when you think your safe, when you get off guard dog duty or maybe I'll wait a few years so Ethan has got himself a girl or does he like boys now? But one day I will get you and Ethan will be mine" with that he got into his car and after a few attempts the engine was started and he drove away as Cal heard the sirens getting closer, he knelt down and checked on Ethan and noticed that he was fading fast, he skin was clammy, he was white and he looked like he was losing consciousness Cal sat back in the car turning to Ethan "Ethan do you feel ok?" at Ethan shake if his head Cal went into full Dr mode "I think you may have internal bleed but I need you to stay awake for me ok I'm going to go round your side and see if I can get your door open ok, but you have to talk to me all the way got it, the ambulance is nearly here, you did good by the way calling them" Ethan smiled and began talking about anything before laughing and Cal who was around his side and had managed to get the window down gave him a confused look and Ethan continued "Dad went all postal like that guy from the film Taken 'I will find you' hahahahahaha" Cal recognizing the signs of shock breathed a sigh of relief when the ambulance pulled up at the same time he managed to get the car door open and Ethan out, Ethan fell into his arms and Cal held him as still as possible whilst Jeff got a board and collar he briefed Dixie on the accident and Ethan's condition. Dixie smiled noting the protective stance of Cal over Ethan and asked him "is he going to be ok if I check him over" Cal shrugged 2Guess we're going to find out" he knelt down to be on eye level with Ethan "Ethan you going to be a good boy and let Dixie check you over?" Ethan nodded pain now hitting him hard and he grabbed Cal's hand "You stay though" Cal smiled "not going anywhere"

15 minutes later and they were in the ambulance on the way to the ED department Ethan barely conscious and Cal worrying what would happen to Ethan and just how they were going to get their dad back in custody. Zoe had a team prepped and ready to go and Ethan was taken straight through to crash where he refused to let go of Cal so a char was set up for him so that his leg could be seen to. Zoe and Connie after doing the relevant tests concluded that whilst Ethan had a nasty concussion and bruising to most of his body he didn't have an internal bleed and as Ethan refused to stay in overnight and Cal was declared fit but unable to work due to the stitched in his leg Zoe advised them to the rest of the week of but to keep them posted and to look after each other. Cal arranged a lift to his house off Fletch and after explaining the incident to the police and checking in with the squad car stationed outside his house Cal was as happy as Ethan was to get into the familiar surroundings. Cal got Ethan settled on the sofa with blankets and pillows before taking something out of his bag and placing it on Ethan's Lap "figures you'd want this" Ethan looked down and saw the box that was in the car and smiled "Thanks but not yet I want pizza and video games" Cal laughed replying "What are you 12?" Ethan laughed and together they decided on games films and pizza for the night.

They both knew that their 'dad was still out there but they also knew that they needed to build on their relationship again and were learning that together they could survive everything, even a crazy assed dad.

In an abandoned house on the other side of town Eric made his plans first securing a room and arranging what he needed in place. Yes he would get his Ethan if Cal wanted to come along for the ride well then why not. He would get them but the plan had to be perfect.

_**A/N well their Father is all kinds of crazy so who knows what he'll have in store for them this time, will Cal and Ethan's relationship be strong enough to survive…will they survive at all…. **_

_**Please read and review I live reviews **_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is guys sorry for the delay hope you enjoy. And thank you for the reviews **

Cal and Ethan walked into the Ed department after their week off to recover from their injuries. They were joking as they entered and laughing and Charlie and Zoe stood looking at them marveling in the change in them they had obviously used the time off to work out any kinks in their relationship and looking at them now it was easy to see the care they had for each other and Cal had flipped 180 from tough love to being there for Ethan and showing him that he cared for him. Without any prior agreement Ethan followed Cal allowing Cal to take the lead unknowingly. Zoe turned to Charlie and said "well those two certainly look better and actually getting along let's hope it lasts" Charlie nodded before heading into the staffroom after Cal and Ethan he walked up to Cal and shook his hand before turning to Ethan and saying "you're looking better Kid" Ethan nodded and Charlie turned back to Cal "Connie needs to see you both in the office before you begin your shifts" Cal nodded he had known they would need to have a meeting so he wasn't worried but he heard an intake of breath from Ethan and turned to face him "its normal Ethan we've been off for a week she just needs to catch us up to speed" Ethan nodded and remained calmed before laughing at himself and saying "it's going to take a while before everything seems normal again guess I'm still a little jumpy especially in this place" Cal nodded before adding "You sure your good to come back?" Ethan nodded and smiled "yeah normal is good I'm ready for normal, I need to show him he doesn't scare me even if he is still out there" Cal nodded before gesturing for Ethan to follow him to Connie's office.

In Connie's office Cal and Ethan both took a seat and waited for Connie to start speaking she smiled at them before asking if they were ok Cal answered her and then she sat down and filled them in on all the changes in the ED department. She welcomed them back then smiling at them told them to go about their day. Cal opened the door for them and let Ethan go first he stopped him just outside the office "remember the police may drop by so don't panic if you see them ok" Ethan nodded before answering "I'm fine and I'll be fine stop worrying about me I' good and if I'm not I'll talk to you I promise" Cal nodded and smiled as they went to collect their first patients. Half way through their day the red phone goes and Cal is asked to go to the scene of the crash he agrees and asks if Ethan can join him as it would be good experience for him Connie agrees and they go and get ready. In the Ambulance Cal briefs Ethan on what to expect "when they come into the ED they have been somewhat cleaned up as the paramedics would have had to dress some of their wounds etc., so going to the scene of the accident its very rough, they'll be scared and maybe hit out so be aware for that and also if there's a few casualties then the family members will always want you to deal with theirs first you have to triage and assess and the one who needs the help most has to be your first priority ok?" Ethan nods looking a little pale Cal continues "I'll take point on this one just follow my lead ok" Ethan sighs in relief and nods adding "yes boss, just remember this is my first time so go easy we're not all cut out to be heroes." Cal laughed "trust me kiddo you won't be anywhere dangerous".

At the scene of the accident

Cal exited the Ambulance first and stopped he had been briefed that it was a car accident involving a number of cars however he could see at least 10 cars with a lot of damage then there was the walking wounded he turned to Ethan saying "set up a triage area let Dixie and Jeff know and get another couple of ambulances through here maybe another nurse team sent and let Charlie know there will be a lot more casualties than they were expecting, then meet me at that first car and we'll take it from there" Ethan stared at Cal for a second before reacting to the information as he was answering Dixie came round the side of the taxi "Ethan we'll set up triage and contact the team you go with Cal and help the more serious we'll deal with the walking wounded" Cal nodded and out a hand on Ethan's lower back propelling him forward and whispered "You can do this you're a doctor a good one ok, if it gets too much give me a shout I'll be right here the entire time" This gave Ethan the confidence to push forward and soon he was helping out casualties, calming them whilst the firemen cut them free, protecting their eyes and keeping them still, or reuniting them with loved ones. He looked up and watched as Cal balancing on a car bonnet that overhung the bridge slightly as he tried to reach the driver, for a moment his heart was in his mouth what if Cal fell but he could see the smile on Cal's face as he tried to calm the driver and Cal gave him a quick thumbs up, Ethan smiled to himself his brother really came alive in this situation and he could learn a lot from him. A small cry brought him back to the scene as a little girl no more than 5 tugged on his trousers "please sir my mummy's hurt" Ethan knelt down to her level and spoke gently "can you show me where your mummy is?" the little girl grabbed his hand and led him to the side of the bridge and Ethan could see an opening there he turned to the little girl "where is she" the little girl pointed over the bridge and Ethan leant forward and winced there was a car that had gone over and was balanced on the cliff below the he could see a woman in the driver's seat unconscious the little girl had begun to cry and Ethan turned to her "What your name?" the girl shyly answered him "Milly" Ethan smiled "I'm Ethan milly, we're going to get your mum but I'm going to need some help ok" she nodded and Ethan looked over to the car Cal was balancing on earlier he could see that they had freed the casualty and Cal was readying him for the paramedics to take over he took hold of the milly's hand and led her to Dixie and Jeff then turned to Cal "Cal I need you" Cal who had finished with his patient turned to him and jogged over and looked Ethan over before grabbing his shoulders "are you hurt, where? Are you ok?" Ethan smiled and nodded "I'm fine but there's another car over the bridge" Cal followed Ethan's gaze and they began to jog over Cal shouting to Dixie "get another ambulance and get the firemen over here" Dixie nodded and Cal looked over the end of the bridge he winced and turned to Ethan "She don't look to good, they're going to need a doctor down there with her, it's your case Eth, do you want to go down?" Ethan shook his head "I wouldn't know what to do and your more experienced besides I'm not that good with the whole over the bridge thing how would you get down there" Cal laughed "watch and learn baby bro that's what the firemen are for" with that the fire chief came over and Cal briefed them. Ten minutes later there was a fire crew down on the ground with the car and Cal was strapped into a harness Ethan watched everything taking it all in. When Cal was safely on the ground he began working on the woman in the car he had her in neck brace and was waiting for the fire crew to cut them out when the car began to slide Ethan who could see what was happening closed his eyes he could feel the world around him swim in and out of focus and he leant against the wall he tried to connect to the here and now but all he could see was Cal as the car fell down the cliff, the fireman next to him gently pulled him into a seated position "snap out of it kid their fine the cars secured your colleague is fine look and see" Ethan not really believing it stood up on shaky legs and went to lean over just as Cal's head popped over the side he hopped over and took his harness off then helped the fire crew bring the stretcher over before putting the woman into he ambulance. Ethan sat down the adrenaline had worn off and he felt drained Cal walked over and Ethan stood up and grabbed in a hug "Don't ever do that to me again" Cal pulled back "Ethan I was perfectly safe I would not have gone down there if I hadn't been, I know it can seem scary but I'm ok, you can't over think in a situation like that you just got to trust in those firemen and concentrate on saving a life, but that woman wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you no one would have known, it was your first on scene rescue and you did good, I'm proud of you" Ethan nodded pulling himself together as Dixie came over "you guys ready to leave this place, Jeff's buying the beers tonight can't leave the heroes buy their own right" Cal smiled and slung an arm around Ethan and walked towards the ambulance that was taking them back Ethan turned to him "I'm not in the mood for drinks but I want to go home after shift I never did show you what was in that box" Cal stopped and nodded "in your own time but how about we go for one drink I hear Lilly is going" Ethan ducked his head before nodding "ok one drink"

Later at the pub

Ethan stood by the bar watching his brother talk to their colleagues and envied the ease with which he spoke to them his eyes found Lilly and he could feel the colour rise in his cheeks he was brought out of this day dream by a hand on his shoulder and he looked down to see a shot of whiskey in front of him he looked up and saw Cal smiling at him "that's for Dutch courage not that a hero like you will need it so knock it back and go talk to the girl" Ethan knocked the drink back and turned to Cal "what do I say?" Cal smiled "Ethan just go up to her and ask her if she wants a drink" Cal watched him go and hoped that the ice queen wouldn't turn his brother down flat he could really use the confidence boost. 30 minutes later and Cal could see that Ethan and Lily were getting along fine however it was time for them to go as they had a shift early tomorrow morning. He walked up to them and handed Ethan his coat "Time to go unless you have plans with the lovely Lilly?" Ethan laughed "Lilly was just saying she needed to head back so I'm good to go"

Later at Cal's house

Cal went through to the kitchen to make some coffee and took it through to the living room he had just set down the cups when Ethan came through carrying the box he sat next to Cal and Cal waiting sensing that this was something Ethan needed to do in his own time he sat back and drunk his coffee and 5 minutes later Ethan spoke "I know that what mam did when we were younger was wrong and I know that she tried to keep us apart she used to tell me that you were never going to amount to anything wouldn't even let me have a picture of you, but she did let me keep our fort out back and in this box I had all my treasures, when we grew apart I used to look at the contents all the time hoping that one day we would be brothers again, I guess what I'm trying to say is I never believed her I know what you did that day and to me you were always my hero" Cal remained silent as Ethan handed him the box and opened it he could see photos of him and Ethan when they were younger smiling and Ethan looking up adoringly at Cal as Cal posed, he dug deepen and found clippings from newspaper articles that had Cal's name in from school photos to his graduation. The last one that was there was from just a few months ago when Cal had jumped into that limo to save the person trapped as Cal held that he looked at Ethan and sighed before saying "Ethan I never hated you, I hated mum for pitting us against each other but I respected her because she loved and protected you the best she could, it never changed how I felt about you, I hated the bitterness between us and I hope you know that I have always been proud of you I was there when you graduated with honors, as much as Eric is psycho I'm glad brought us together again, and thank you for showing me these it's good to know I was your hero" Ethan stopped him there "Cal your still my hero what you did on that bridge I could never have done not in a million years" Cal smiled " hey I wasn't the one that broke the Ice queen, so you going to tell me what happened there?" Ethan laughed Cal joining in and Ethan told began to tell him.

While the boys talked and joked across town Eric was reading the news on line about two doctors whose heroic actions save multiple lives that day, as he logged off he sat back and spoke to himself "not long now boys and we'll be together again daddy is coming….

**So what do you think? Shall I keep going?**Half way through their day the red phone goes and Cal is asked to go to the scene of the crash he agrees=s place"e he was now


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5****th**** Chapter guys hope you enjoy. And again thanks for the reviews**

Caleb glanced up as he heard medical instruments drop to the floor and sighed as he saw Ethan bend down to collect them he went over to help and noticed not for the first time the bags under Ethan's eyes "No lies when was the last time you had a proper night's sleep kid, you look worse than half the patients we treat and this, he gestures with his arms, this isn't you, is it just fun with Lilly that's keeping you up?" Ethan blushed before answering "you know there's nothing going on there we're just friends, and I'm fine this just slipped out of my hands I'm fine stop worrying about me" Ethan snapped and for a second he saw a look of hurt flash in Cal's eyes before Cal gathered himself he stood up and offered his hand to Ethan, "you keep this act that everything Is ok up and you're going to get hurt, I appreciate you want some normal in your life and you want some control back but this isn't you, and yeah I'm worried and you snapping at me isn't going to change that, look Ethan I don't want to be on your case I just I know there's something wrong and I want to help you" Ethan feeling guilty shook his head "I'm ok just tired I'll get an early night tonight, now I have to get back to my patient" Cal nodded but continued to watch him leave he was brought back to reality when a hand tapped him on his shoulder he turned to see Ash behind him and spoke before Ash had a chance "I know, there's something up with him, I'm working on it" Ash smiled before speaking "glad to see you noticed the old you wouldn't have" Cal spun around taking a deep breath to calm down before answering "The old Cal would have noticed I noticed everything with him, I just wanted him to stand up for himself, but don't worry I will get to the bottom of what is bothering him, just get give him some space" Ash held his hands up in defense "calm down Cal I just wanted to see how he was doing and you it hasn't been an easy couple of weeks for you" Cal nodded before turning on his heel and seeing to the patients on his list. Later that afternoon Cal is looking at x-rays when he hears a commotion from the cubicles he heads over there to check everything is ok and see's Robyn had been knocked over and there was a large drunken man shoving at lofty and looming over Ethan who was trying to stitch a cut in his eye he lunged out of Lofty's arms and landed a punch to Ethan's face which smashed his glasses, Cried out as broken glass went in his eye, Ash who was behind Cal called for security but Cal's feet were already moving and he had the guy pinned on the floor in seconds he got off him as soon as security arrived and jumped up to check over Ethan who was covering his eye with his hand but not allowing Lilly to have a look at it. Cal stepped between Lilly and Ethan and spoke to Ethan "I really hope you went to specsavers and you have a spare pair of glasses?" Ethan laughed despite the pain he felt radiating from his eye, he relaxed his hold on his eye and Cal waiting for it grabbed his hand a way and began inspecting it he shone a light in it and sighed "how bad?" "well you definitely have some small abrasions and there's on or two small shards still in there you're going to need to let them treat you Eth, if that's what you're getting at" Ethan nodded knowing he had no choice Cal leant in closer "I'll stay if you want me to?" Ethan nodded before answering "can you get me my spare glasses from my locker and my pumps please" Cal nodded and headed towards the staff room there he placed his hands on the lockers and placed his head on his arms and took a couple of deep breaths what was it with his brother that made people think they could treat him like that it made him mad. He took a couple of minutes to calm himself and then opened Ethan's locker and got his glasses and asthma pumps he then made his way back to the cubicles and saw that Ash was dealing with his previous patients and he raised a hand to him in thanks. He entered the cubicle that Lilly was treating Ethan in and winced at how swollen Ethan's eye had become in the few moments he was away Lilly turned to him "Cal can you talk me though this it's not something I've done before and I know you can't treat him but as I'm a student you can guide me right?" Cal nodded and Ethan relaxed a little. Cal talked Lilly through the procedure and laughed nervously as she picked up the instrument used to take out objects in the eye with shaking hands "ah Lilly you may want to calm down Ethan there got enough in his eye without you sticking that in, do you think you can calm down" Lilly shook her head and Ethan whimpered a little bringing Cal's attention back to him "you doing ok there Eth?" Ethan answered shakily "it really hurts Cal please just get it out I swear I won't sue you if it goes wrong and Lilly can just sign the paper work and prescription" Cal nodded before taking the instrument in his steady hands and holding Ethan's head steady he gently began pulling the objects from the eye. Once finished he put some drops in there and covered it telling Lilly to write up a prescription for him and asking her to give them five minutes Lilly nodded before leaving. Once alone Cal gently placed a hand under Ethan's chin and lifted his face so he could inspect the damage the punch caused and was relieved to see only a little swelling. He took Ethan a little by surprise when he grabbed him in a hug but Ethan quickly relaxed into it and Cal sensing Ethan relaxing and dropping his walls spoke "you and me going to have a chat tonight kid, you need sleep and something is obviously keeping you from it, no arguments" Ethan nodded against his shoulder before asking for his Asthma pumps and taking a blast. Cal explained that he was going to sort out cover for the rest of their shift as Ethan had to get home and Cal wanted to get to the bottom of Ethan's worries.

Cal drove them both home and Ethan spoke as they entered through the front door "I'm going to lay down for a bit Cal I know you want to talk and I will later please" as much as Cal wanted to speak to Ethan about what was worrying him he also realized that sleep was more important and what Ethan needed right now so he nodded before going through to the kitchen and making himself a coffee. He had been watching bad daytime TV for almost an hour when he heard noises coming from Ethan' room he got up and quietly went to check on him. He stopped at Ethan's door and noticed Ethan tossing and turning and his mind wandered down memory lane and threw memory after memory of Little Ethan at him before settling on a memory that happened when Ethan was about 8 it was a stormy night and Cal was asleep until Ethan tapped him gently, Cal waking up slowly instantly became alert when he heard his little brother crying "Ethan? What's wrong?" he sat up checking Ethan over and Ethan jumped on him burying his head into Cal's shoulder and sobbing, Cal rubbed Ethan's back and speaking gently asked "Did you have a nightmare?" feeling Ethan nod against him he sighed before continuing "It was just a dream your safe kiddo, I got you, do you want to sleep in here tonight with me?" Ethan nodded and Cal settled them both before pulling the blankets over them, Ethan continued to sob until he eventually fell back to sleep, refusing ever to tell Cal what the dream was about…. Cal was brought back to the present by the sound of whimpering and walked over to his bed and sat gently, he began talking to Ethan in a gentle voice "Ethan, wake up your having a nightmare, come on kid you can wake up" Cal was about to gently shake Ethan out of the dream when Ethan shot up awake tears streaming down his face and looking disorientated Cal leant back away from him to give him space but kept talking to him in gentle tone "You with me Ethan? You had a nightmare you awake now, can you talk to me?" Cal's gentle yet commanding tone got through to Ethan and he turned to Cal shaking his head "I'm ok, don't worry" Cal smiled "Sure you are, you need your pumps? Your chest sounds tight" Ethan shook his head and instead leant forward and rested his head on Cal's shoulder Relaxing when Cal's arms came around him Cal spoke after a minute "That must have been some dream huh? You want to talk about it?" Ethan shook his head and sniffed trying to get himself together he laughed before saying "I swear if you are videoing this I will hate you forever" Cal realizing Ethan's attempt to divert the questions laughed "Damn I better delete it then huh" Ethan nodded and Cal continued "seriously how long have you been having these dreams I'm assuming that it's the dreams that been stopping you from sleeping?" Ethan nodded before putting his head down defeated, Cal using his hand brought Ethan's head up to maintain eye contact before saying "It's not a weakness to have nightmares Eth, it just means your subconscious is letting out all the things you won't consciously, talking about them can help, you know that" Ethan nodded before speaking, once he begun to speak he couldn't stop "it's just this whole thing with dad, I just can't settle knowing he's out there and what if he turns up to work again, or even here when you're out, and what if he hurts you or one of our colleagues or Lilly" when he stopped he sighed and wiped his eye where he could feel tears, Cal before answering pulled him in for a hug and pulled back and handed Ethan his Asthma pumps "Take them before you have an attack and listen to what I'm about to say ok?" Ethan nodded Cal continued "Dad is not getting anywhere near you, we still have regular contact with the police we've had this place fitted with alarms and security is aware of him should he come anywhere near the hospital, Lilly is perfectly safe he wants us not any of our colleagues and believe me the only way he could hurt me is if he hurt you, and this is the important bit so listen up, he is not getting anywhere near you, I won't let him, you have to talk about this Eth, you have to move on otherwise he'll always have some control over you and you don't want that, this no sleeping and the nightmares it has to stop or it will make you ill, you hear me?" Ethan nodded before saying "I just every time I close my eyes I feel him and smell him, I can fall asleep fine but once out I always wake up and then I can't get back, I'm jumpy because I'm tired and I keep thinking he's going to jump out on me, I know he won't but my mind won't stop going over it" he finished with a sigh and Cal spoke gently "don't let him in Ethan, I had nightmares for months after that day 10 years ago, but I refused to let him get to me, we only have each other here you have to tell me when you feel like this, I promise I won't laugh or joke about if you need me I'm here or if you'd rather speak to someone else we can arrange that, but you can't bottle it up ok?" Ethan nodded looking Cal in the eye and saying "if he turns up at work tomorrow and kills everyone, I'm so saying 'I told you so' Cal laughed ruffling Ethan's hair before saying "the only person dramatic enough to do that in this family is you kid, Dad's too lazy he's probably sat in his house wherever that is drinking beer and slowly decomposing" Ethan laughed adding "well we can hope" Cal smiled and hugged Ethan tight "your safe I promise" Ethan hugged him back and whispered "thanks" Cal shrugged "so you going to go back to sleep or we going to eat? Daytime TV sucks I could use some company?" Ethan got up and followed Cal who ordered pizza put a film on for them to watch.

That night Ethan slept soundly, Cal would know he checked on him throughout the night resulting in his own eyes having bags under them in the morning, but he didn't care as long as Ethan felt safe that was all that mattered.

**There you go guys, hope you enjoyed please R&R. next chapter will be our favorite Dr's back at work and maybe a little romance between Ethan and Lilly with a little push from Cal. Keep tuned, I'll hopefully update soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – another one done guys **

Cal and Ethan walked into the ED department to what can only be described as bedlam, there were patients everywhere Cal turned to Ethan smiling "another Saturday night in paradise then" Ethan laughed and headed to get ready.

Twenty minutes later they were both dealing with their patients and Ethan and Lilly were working on a case together and were looking over some results when Cal looked over their shoulder Ethan smiled sensing his brothers presence "Any ideas Cal?" Cal looked at the results and shook his head "You waiting on any other results" Ethan nodded "Well id wait for them to come in with everything together it should be easier to see a pattern and you can work from there, I'll be around if you need an extra eye" Ethan nodded and went back to Lilly.

Lilly watched him approach and when he got to her she spoke "Dr Hardy are you going to ask me out or do I have to ask you?" Cal laughed as he heard this and this brought Ethan out of his shocked form "Ah Lilly, we're in work" Lilly shrugged "Well obviously I would expect to be taken outside of work on a date" Cal walking passed nudged his brother "Ethan if I were you I would take her up on the offer" Ethan blushing to the roots of his hair nodded "Lilly would like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Lilly nodded "I shall pick you up at 8 Dr hardy" Ethan taken aback by her approach could only nod. Cal turning to his brother smiled at him "good luck baby bro, you're going to need it." Ethan nodded and went off to get the rest of his patient's notes and results.

Cal was treating a young lad with facial injuries who was very obviously drunk went to check his wound and laughed when the guy said "that guy needs more than good luck she certainly gets what she wants" Cal nodded and the young man continued "he needs to stop acting like little boy lost though and man up" Robyn who was in the room assisting Cal looked up as Cal's stance changed and he said "What do you mean?" the lad looked at him and frowned "well she walks over him anyone can see that, I mean I bet if she said jump he's ask how high" he laughed before continuing "if you ask me the guy needs a lesson in how to be a man" Cal without missing a beat jumped to his brother's defense "we no one is asking you, and I can guess your advice would be have a fight, which is what got you into this position in the first place so how about you stay quiet whilst I stitch this and do yourself a favor" Robyn had a hard time not laughing and Cal winked at her from the side Cal then spoke "so was it your lady friend who did this to you" the man muttered something and looked down letting Cal continue with his job.

Cal was just finishing with his patient when Ethan came into the cubicle "Cal can you take a look at this for me?" Cal nodded advising Robyn to go and get cream and painkillers the patient. Cal took the set of results from Ethan's hand and introduced him to his patient who smirked Ethan sensing animosity stepped back and Cal looked at his patient who just laughed suddenly feeling cocky now that he didn't need Cal to stitch him up "So you're the Dr that's taking that stuck up bird out, good luck mate she's going to eat you alive, I mean you look like a push over I was saying earlier weren't I doc?" Cal looked at him and spoke in a quiet tone "why don't you go wait in reception for your prescription" The patient laughed "nah I mean someone needs to tell this guy he needs to man up, why are you all standing around letting him get pushed around by a bird, bet he couldn't even take a punch" as he said this he swung a hand at Ethan and Ethan stumbled back stopping when Cal's hands steadied him Cal placed himself between the drunk and Ethan not getting why this guy seemed to have a problem with Ethan and was about to ask and try and calm the situation down when the drunk started shouting "you Doctors think you own the world with your high paid jobs, well let me tell you now there are normal humans in this world that don't get a look it, I mean look at this kid nothing too him he's kind of weird looking and he still gets the girl cos he's a 'doctor' not a very good one if he gotta ask super doc for help here…." He was cut off from saying anything else when Cal grabbed him and pushed him on the bed saying quietly said "chill, I don't know what your problem is but we are trying to help you if you refuse to calm yourself down I will. Now you've been discharged I suggest you leave now" he smirked at Cal before adding "What are you his boyfriend?" Cal laughed worse for you mate I'm his brother so if you want to take a swing at him again I suggest you think twice I may have just fixed you up from the last person that you annoyed I have no problem undoing that job" the guy when face with someone that was taller than him backed down quickly and grabbed the prescription bag and feeling reckless he aimed a kick at Cal miscalculated and hit Ethan squarely in the chest exactly where just 2 weeks ago he was injured in the car crash Ethan gasped and went down lost it and the guy was picked up off his feet and thrown out of the cubicle Cal wanted to do more but needed to check Ethan was ok he spun round and was at Ethan side in an instant knowing that Lofty and Max had done the job of removing the patient he spoke to Ethan "you ok kid?" Ethan looked up sharply and stood up taking a deep breath he pushed past Cal and left, leaving Cal in a state of shock, he turned to the others asking "What I'd do" they shrugged not knowing, Cal sighed before going after Ethan.

Cal found Ethan on a bench at the back of the hospital taking deep breaths and obviously in some discomfort Cal sat next to him and started to speak "You want to tell me what I did, cos it would probably be quicker" Ethan steadied hi breathing by taking his asthma pump and he turned to look at Cal "What do you see when you look at me?" Cal shrugged "ah I see you, Ethan" Ethan shook his head " let me make it easier for you do you see Ethan the Doctor, or Ethan the little brother, or do you see a kid that can't look after himself and needs a bodyguard" Cal took a deep breath "I see a good doctor who has great potential, but do I still see you as my little brother, of course I do, I know you can look after yourself Ethan but I can help being me" Ethan nodded "You embarrassed me Cal, you made it look like I couldn't stick up for myself and ok I'm not the greatest fighter but you have to stop protecting me so much, you've given me confidence but you have to let me try it for myself, ease up a bit, I'm not fragile I'm not going to break from a punch" Cal nodded before taking a deep breath and answering "I know you can take a punch I've seen too often, but I can't just sit there while someone swings at you Ethan I wouldn't have let him hit anyone in that place without getting involved" it was Ethan's turn to nod and laughed "well it would be nice to have a quiet shift once in a while, jeez it's like we attract trouble" he gave Cal a cheeky smile and added "I like that we're back to being brothers Cal but I'm not 12 anymore and if I need you I know where you are, just give it a go for me please" Cal nodded and they got up Cal asking to see Ethan's patients file as they walked.

From above them on the roof of a building stood a lonely figure watching them…. Watching and waiting.

**Here it is sorry for the wait I got side tracked by the awesome episode on Saturday night…..also thinking I may consider with what was my one shot, maybe make it multi chapter. Hope you enjoy. And Thank you all for the reviews I read them all and they mean a lot so thank you ****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI peeps, everyone over the shock of Saturday's episode yet? Here's something to keep us going till this Saturday's episode. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

It had been over a month since the crash and things were starting to get back to normal, everyone's injuries had healed. Ethan was really enjoying working with Cal on a lot of cases and Cal had eased up on his over protectiveness but still showed care for his little brother. Ethan had learned a lot from Cal and his confidence was growing and in turn Ethan had calmed down Cal slowly teaching to think before jumping even Connie had to admit that they were turning into the best doctors Holby ED had.

This Monday evening started with them arriving at the Ed together sharing a joke as the entered the hospital Cal ruffling Ethan's hair and Ethan scowling but laughing Cal clocked Lilly and spoke to Ethan nodding politely at Lilly "ill catch up with you later, yell if you need anything"

Ethan nodded "have a good day Cal"

Later in the morning Charlie found Cal and asked to see him in his office Cal nodded before following him, once there Charlie spoke

"Cal there's an officer Jones in Connie's room to see you I think it's about your father I wanted to let you know first, should I tell Ethan?"

Cal shook his head "Let me see what he wants first it's probably just an update and Ethan is finally not looking over his shoulder every five minutes no point in worrying him again over nothing" Charlie nodded motioning for Cal to go.

**In Connie's office**

Cal enters the office and officer Jones steps forward to shake his head "Dr Knight" Cal nodded before answering "Just call me Cal" officer Jones nodded and Connie spoke to Cal "do you want me to stay or give you some privacy"

Cal looked at her before answering "Can you keep Ethan busy please I don't want to worry him just yet and he'll freak if he sees me in here" Connie nodded and went off to keep Ethan busy

The room fell silent as Connie left and Cal was the first to break it "So have you caught him?" officer Jones shook his head and looked to the ground "but we found where he lives and we think he knows from that we know where he was, and Cal from what I could see in that house whatever had planned for Ethan and you it wasn't good so if he is still after Ethan and we believe he is we need to tighten security you have to officer based in the hospital and with you everywhere"

Cal rubbed a hand over his face sighing "I need to tell Ethan 24 hour cop watch isn't something I can hide from him" Officer Jones nodded "I'll wait here for you to get him then I'll explain what we need to do"

Cal walked up to the nurse's station where Ethan and Lilly were sharing a joke and he placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder

"Ethan can I speak to you second" Ethan nodded following him when Cal found an empty cubicle he stepped aside to let Ethan enter and motioned for Ethan to sit on the bed.

Ethan smiled nervously before speaking "well this can't be good news"

Cal laughed a little before speaking "They found where Eric was living, and they think that Eric knows they have found it so won't go home, their concerned about what they found in the house so the want to put 24 hour police detail on us, not like before though we will have to have officers patrolling the hospital and at the apartment" Cal stopped here letting the information sink in for Ethan and he took a seat next to him placing a hand on Ethan's knee "we're together in this Eth, it our decision what we do" Ethan nodded before taking a puff on his inhalers.

They walked to Connie's office in silence and Ethan stopped Cal just as he was opening the door he spoke quietly "Cal I, I,…. I think I'm going to be sick" with that he headed towards the staff bathroom.

Cal had spoken to Officer Jones and explained that they needed some time and could they come to the station after shift to arrange something, with that sorted he headed to the Bathroom where he could hear Ethan's rabid breathing and he spoke to the closed door "Hey Eth, you ok?" Ethan opened the door and Cal stood back letting him pass.

After Ethan had cleaned himself up he spoke "I'm ok it's just a shock, did you speak to him?" Cal shook his head and filled Ethan in on the plan and Ethan nodded.

As they were walking back Ethan glanced sideways at Cal and spoke "guess this means you're sticking close to me today then huh?" Cal laughed "just don't go running off anywhere and stay in the hospital ok." Ethan nodded and laid a hand on Cal's shoulder "I'm not worried Cal, I know you won't let him hurt me and we got each other, lighten up he probably won't even come here" Cal nodded all the while trying to shake the images from his mind of What Officer Jones told him they found in the house.

Cal was busy with a patient in the next cubicle to Ethan about 20 minutes later when the lights across the hospital went off. They stopped what they were doing explaining to their patients that the emergency generator would kick in a minute, after 2 minutes when no lights were coming back on and machines were not working Cal exited his cubicle telling his patient to stay put, he left the room and walked smack into Ethan who held up his little pen torch and breathed out in relief at seeing Cal "Why hasn't the generator kicked in?" Cal shrugged taking the lead and walking to his colleagues who were getting torches and any other form of lights they could find he spoke to Ethan quietly "Stay with me" He saw Ethan nod as Max went past with the caretaker just then the lights flickered and the emergency lighting kicked in and sound of machines beeping filled the hospital.

Ethan sighed taking a moment to lean into Cal a little whilst their colleagues were busy getting things back to normal Cal nudged him and spoke quietly "relax I'm sure it's just a power cut" Ethan smiled and stepped away as their colleagues turned around to check everyone and someone asked where Lilly was

Ethan looked around the hospital with Cal while Robyn and Rita checked cubicles and toilets and Max and Lofty had outside, they met back at the nurses station after 30 minutes with no one finding her, Ethan got his phone out and rang her number and waited 3 seconds was all it took to realize that Lilly was just MIA but something much sinister had happened.

When they followed the sound of the phone they found it lying in a small puddle of blood and next to it a photo, Cal didn't need to see the photo of Ethan at 13 years old smiling his toothy grin to know that they were in trouble. Their Dad had found them, Cal just managed to catch Ethan as his world went black, breaking his fall as his body fell to the floor.

**Oooh oh looks like Daddy dearest has caught up with them, hope their ok…. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review they make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry to have kept you all waiting myself and flat packed furniture apparently don't get on hahaha.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing sorry I haven't had chance to pm you all. I'm enjoying writing this story so I will keep going with it as long as everyone is enjoying. **** So here it is Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

Cal worked on auto pilot gently laying Ethan on the floor and checking his stats. After a five minute mini medical Cal let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and sighed having discovered that Ethan had only fainted he began to gently tap Ethan on his face speaking to him gently

"Hey sleeping beauty you want to wake up, it's not like we have an emergency going on here?"

Ethan stirred, waking slowly and then seemed to remember what had happened and shot up panicking slightly, Cal stayed firm, supporting Ethan and placing a comforting arm around him before speaking to him again

"You with me Eth?" Ethan nodded not trusting his voice quite yet, he reached into his pockets for his asthma pumps but Cal who already had them out handed them to him and Ethan used the few minutes it took to get his breathing regular to process the current events and he turned to Cal speaking only to Cal

"We have to get her back please Cal help me, I can't do this alone"

Cal nodded slowly before answering "Kiddo this is way out of our league I think we need to call the police first before we decide what to do" seeing Ethan about to protest he continued quickly

"I know this isn't fair Ethan, and I promise you we will do everything we can to get her back and we'll check around here while we're waiting on the police, but a man hunt is out of the question I'm not giving him what he wants"

Ethan started to speak and Cal held his hand up before speaking

"You can hate me if you want but you're my responsibility and I don't think Dad would hurt Lilly, she's still useful"

Ethan gave up seeing as Cal was in full protective mode he knew it would be useless to continue and instead concentrated on trying to think of place their Dad would take Lilly he needed to find her and hope his dad hadn't hurt her.

He numbly followed Cal into the staff room where he got his mobile and rang to speak to officer Jones explaining the problem, he got off the phone and to tell Ethan what he had said only to find and empty room, Ethan had gone and Cal cursing ran outside to look for him running into lofty he asked

Have you seen Ethan" Lofty nodded and pointed outside and Cal took off at a run cursing his little brother and the hero complex he had suddenly developed didn't the kid know he was robin not Batman.

When Cal got outside he scanned the place for any sign of his brother and started to panic when he couldn't see any sign of him, he was about to go in when and search the hospital when he heard the sirens and part of him was glad that the men in blue had arrived, they would find him he was sure of it. As he turned to head in to speak to the officers an open door to the side of the building caught his eye, no one went down there it only led to the basement where old medical equipment and beds were kept while his mind processed this information his feet were already running in that direction and he forgot all about the police his sole focus being to find his Brother before his dad. As he entered he took a deep breath and gagged slightly, what he could smell he recognized instantly and winced before saying to himself

"Blood"

He followed the stairs to the bottom and could see a dim light heading down the corridor, he took off at a run gaining on whoever was in front enough to hear both Lilly's voice and Ethan's before their dad was telling them to "shut up and keep walking, if I know your brother he won't stop looking for you" he heard a muffled thud and then Ethan called out in pain Cal picked up the pace.

Keeping his distance but now be able to see them, Cal could see that Lilly was in a bad way she was losing a lot of blood and Ethan looked to be having difficulty with his breathing, Eric had a firm grip on Ethan and had Lilly tied around the wrists with a rope that he was holding onto and pulling her along. Cal kept an eye on where they were going but figured they must be in the old hospital as they had started on an increase a while ago.

Cal stood back into the shadows when he saw a glow from a fire exit and waited for them to leave before he got his phone out and called Officer Jones telling him where they were.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and opened the door, he was surprised to see they were on the roof of the old out patients' clinic.

As the door opened Ethan swung around and couldn't hide his relief at seeing Cal, Eric swung around and threw Lilly aside before reaching into his trousers pocket and pulling out a gun he trained his hand on Ethan and Cal stopped, he could see Ethan's façade crumble and he spoke directly to him

Ethan listen to me you have to try and reach Lilly ok try and stem the bleeding she's fading fast"

He hoped that by tapping into the Doctor part of Ethan's brain he would keep it together long enough for Cal to get them all of this roof he smiled slightly as he saw Ethan slowly moving with his hands up towards Lilly next he looked at Eric

"So you found us, you got us, why don't you let Lilly go, you don't need to keep her, you know that I won't try anything when you have that gun on Ethan"

Eric smirked "oh son do you take me for a fool, I may have you now but I know you, you won't let me have Ethan, she's my security blanket, I mean no one wants to be at fault for a pretty young doctors death now do they"

Cal jumped as he heard the gun go off and his eyes closed he slowly opened them to see Ethan slumped over Lilly crying and trying to stem the blood from where the bullet hit, Ethan was suddenly in Eric's arms and they both tottered on the edge as the door opened and the police arrived along with Connie and Charlie

Cal raised his hand up to stop them advancing and focused on Ethan who had begun shaking and crying in his father's hands

"Ethan you need to calm that breathing down for me can you do that"

Eric interrupted him shouting "Do not talk to him you stay there and tell them to get out of here, he's my boy"

Cal spoke to Eric "Dad, you don't want to hurt him you love him remember, please just let him go and we'll go downstairs and talk about it together, you can see you're scaring him"

Eric placed a kiss on Ethan's forehead causing the younger man to gag and cry out Cal's name, Cal edged a little closer and his dad moved back and moved up onto the ledge stopping Cal in his tracks

Cal's heart was almost beating out of his chest and he knew he had to do something he couldn't count on Ethan to get them out of this the kid was nearly hyperventilating

He tried to speak again changing his tone

"Dad, please don't hurt him, am sorry for what I did all those years ago I know you were just trying to discipline us, I mean boys will be boys, I shouldn't have stopped you and I'm sorry, but please don't take that out on Ethan, I know you love him and I know you don't want to hurt him, Please Dad" Cal finished with a sob

And Eric relaxed his hold on Ethan a little bit and spoke to Cal

"Why should I give him to you, huh, if I can't have him then no one can, say your goodbye's Cal"

Everything happened at once the police moved and fired some shots, Eric moved to jump with Ethan and Cal moved like lightening his hands making contact with someone before his mind processed what was happening.

Connie screamed and seemed to be frozen to the spot.

Meanwhile the Gunshots had got the attention of Robyn, Max and lofty who were out in front of the hospital and they looked up in time to see a body tumble over the edge of the roof, Robyn pounced into action "Max get a trolley and Ash, Lofty your coming with me"

Before Max headed off he couldn't help asking "Wasn't he the psycho who nearly shot us all a few weeks back, why am I getting a trolley"

Lofty turned to him "Because Max not one but two bodies fell from that roof"

**So what do you think? Who will survive, who went over, ah come we all love a cliff hanger right?**

**P.S anyone who is following my story the Crash hoping to update that tomorrow.**

**Please R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I have had stories running through my mind all night after last night's episode so I shall try and get them all up soon. Hope the suspense hasn't killed you all for waiting for this **** Thanks for all your reviews they really do keep me going. Enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

Ethan awoke slowly he could feel his aching body protest as it tried to work out the kinks, he was disorientated, his mouth dry and not a single part of his body not hurting.

He tried to remember where he was and what happened and then it all came back to him

_**He was scared he felt his dad's arms around him he felt the kiss he left on his head, it made him feel sick, then he heard his voice and he tried to focus on Cal but his dad's voice kept bringing him back, the he felt a tug as he was pulled backwards his flailing hands making contact with something for just a second, one word leaving his mouth as he felt nothing but air "Cal".**_

He sat up more slowly focusing on the beep of the machines, he remembered he was in hospital, they'd gone over off the roof…. No that wasn't right his dad had meant to take him but Cal had managed to push him out of the way, he sat up straighter begging his eyes to lose the sleep so that he could focus, Cal had pushed him out of the way but the force had carried him over the top with their Dad, it was Cal lying in a hospital bed, Cal who had broken his leg and had been placed into an induced coma to allow his damaged body to heal, Cal who was hooked up to the ventilator letting the machine do the work for him.

Ethan stretched, although he had a few bruises and cuts from last night he was ok the aching his body came from sitting and getting little sleep in the chair by the side of Cal's bed willing the older man to open his eyes.

The medical team had got to Cal quick and although he had a broken leg that was the only broken bone, however he had a nasty head injury and had regained consciousness only for a short while before they induced the coma allowing his brain to recover at its own speed.

The Doctor in Ethan knew this was the best thing, the little brother in him however sat and hoped that Cal would open his eyes and tell him that everything would be ok. He felt hot tears fall down his face as he gently took Cal's hand and began to speak

"Cal, you can't leave me, not now, not now when we've become brothers again, I need you, I need my stupid, protective, big brother back, please come back to me"

Ethan sighed when there was now reply, not even a hand squeeze from Cal, he jumped a little when a voice spoke from behind him, and he turned to see Connie by the door

"You know how induced coma's work Dr Hardy, we have to bring them out of it, I'm sure Cal will be back to his annoying self in no time"

Ethan nodded not being able to find the strength to manage a smile, he whispered

"How's Lilly?"

Connie shook her head "there's no change, we're waiting for her family to make the decision to turn the machine off, there really is nothing more we can do, I'm so sorry Dr Hardy"

Ethan head fell forward and Connie could not ignore the tears that fell on to his lap, she was about to put an arm around him when he spoke

"She was so brave, last night, she didn't deserve to die, please tell her family that she was brave right to the end, I think Lilly would like them to know that"

Connie nodded, before sitting next to Ethan and patting Cal's hand. She stayed silent for a moment before turning to Ethan

"they're going to try and wake him up later, please when he is feeling better I need to speak to you both" Ethan nodded and Connie left him with Cal

As she got to the door she turned, she was torn between telling Ethan about their Dad or waiting for Cal, Ethan deserved to know, but Connie knew that he would need Cal. And right now she wasn't sure he'd leave Cal's side anyway.

Connie was about to leave when she heard Ethan's broken voice speak to Cal

"Cal please, I can't do this on my own, Lilly she's gone and it's all my fault and you, your laying there in a coma because you saved me, again, please wake up so you can tell me how we're going to get through this"

With this Ethan began to Sob and placed his head on the bed next to his hand that was holding onto Cal's so tight, it couldn't have missed the light squeeze, Ethan to upset to notice continued to cry.

Throughout the day various colleagues came up to visit Cal, Each time with a request that Ethan eat something or at least get some sleep, each request answered with a small sniff and shake of a blonde head, before the head once again was laid down on the bed.

Later that afternoon Charlie came up to see them and brought Sandwiches which Ethan placed by his side and never opened. He looked up when Charlie began to speak

"I'm supposed to ask you if you would be able to cover a shift as we are still short but I'm going to take a guess and say that your eye is still given you trouble right"

Before Ethan answered he lifted a hand to feel the swollen eye from where his father had punched him and spoke "thank you Charlie, I don't want to leave him"

Charlie nodded "Ethan Lilly's family have decided to turn off the machine, I think their hoping that Lilly will fight to survive, but I have to tell you that is unlikely, the bullet hit her in the head damaging the brain beyond repair, they have asked if you would like to be there, as Lilly spoke to them a lot about you"

Ethan glanced up at him and spoke "They don't blame me?"

Charlie took a seat next to him "Ethan no one blames you, what happened was not yours or Cal's fault, you have to know that"

Ethan nodded "I can't leave Cal alone"

As this was said Lofty came thought the door followed by Robyn and Max.

Robyn spoke brightly "We are on break so we'll stay with Cal until you get back, I promise that if anything changes we will come and get you, your next door Dr Hardy not the other side of the world, he'll be ok"

Ethan nodded standing and leaning over to place a kiss on Cal's head, he got up and numbly followed Charlie to Lilly's room.

**Lilly's room**

Before entering he took a moment to gather himself, not knowing what to expect he was a little surprised when Lilly's mother came up to hug him and ask if he was ok, he nodded not being able to trust his voice, his father offered him a seat and they all took each other's hands as the machine that was keeping Lilly alive was switched off.

Ethan and her family bowed their heads as Dr Lilly Chao took her last breath, and then she was gone, Ethan Squeezed her mums hand and offered up a watery smile. Just then Ethan heard a sound that caused his heart to drop and he was up and out the door in seconds.

As Lilly Chao took her last breath, Robyn, max and Lofty Jumped as Cal's machine went off the radar and the beeping intensified to a wail, they were pushed aside as Doctor and nurses came running locking them out of the room and leaving them to deal with an emotional Ethan when he came running out of Lilly's room.

Robyn began to speak but was cut off by Ethan

"What happened?"

Robyn shook her head and Ethan crumpled to the floor fearing the worse and seeing a future with no Cal, this was too much for the exhausted youngster and he collapsed into the seat outside of the room, Lofty placed an arm around him at loss to comfort him, not knowing what was going on, the three made an unspoken promise, they would be here with Ethan for whatever news was coming.

They silently sat each placing a hand on Ethan in comfort, not looking at the tears cascading down his face as he lost hope.

**Hope it was worth the wait guys…. There are far too many people for me to thank individually so I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited (Don't think that's even a word haha) and just read this story. Don't worry I'm not giving up on it, in fact I'm hoping the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks and please R&R **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well thank you all for not hating me too much after the last chapter, I tried to get this up as soon as I could not wanting you all to chew your nails down to the quick. Again I cannot believe the response to this story, I am loving that you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**Chapter 10**

Ethan felt like he was floating on air nothing felt real to him as he got out of the Car and took his seat with the rest of his Colleagues, he looked around and found a full church he smiled, the church felt full of love which was how it should be. He saw family members quietly talking and colleagues sneaking glances at each other, then the church fell quiet as the coffin was brought in.

The vicar began to speak and Ethan's mind wandered off. He was brought back to the present when Lofty gently nudged him and the vicar asked him to say a few words, He walked slowly to the podium, not wanting to do this but felling like he owed it to them.

Once he reached the podium he placed his shaking hands on the podium, and cleared the throat to begin to speak.

"Thank you everyone for being here, I know it would mean a lot to Cal" he paused to regain his composure before speaking again

"Caleb Knight was an amazing Doctor, who wasn't always given the credit he deserved, he was also cocky and arrogant and well Call" he smiled sadly when the crowd laughed

"Cal was also my big brother and he would have anything for me, as he proved, Cal would want this to be a celebration of life to remember all the memories we have of him"

His voice broke and he turned away from the crowd focusing on the photo of Cal before speaking again

"I wish with everything I have that he was still here to be my my cocky, arrogant, overprotective, caring big brother, instead I'm left with a lifetime of memories, and the knowledge that his last act on this earth was to protect me, with that in mind I will live for him always, I will take chances, and I will live every day for him, Caleb you were my brother, my best friend and my protector, you were all I had and now you are my angel forever more, I love and miss you"

As Ethan finished his eulogy he crumpled to the floor as the coffin disappeared from sight and he began to sob as the faces of his friends and colleagues began to fade….

Ethan became awake suddenly lurching forward in his seat and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder he heard a voice say gently

"Ethan you awake you were having a nightmare"

Ethan stopped breathing and became fully aware of who was speaking to him "Cal?"

Cal nodded and was surprised when Ethan threw himself into his arms sobbing and not making any sense

"Calyoudiedanditwasoyurfuneral"

Cal leant back from the sobbing mess that was his brother and laughed slightly before saying

"Ethan I didn't get any of that you want to try that again"

Ethan sniffed calming himself before he spoke again

"You died, it was you funeral and I was speaking, God Cal it was so real"

Cal tightened his hold on Ethan, its ok kiddo, I'm here not going anywhere, its ok I pulled through its all ok"

Ethan's mind went back to 3 days ago when Cal's machines went into overdrive and he was sat outside with Robyn, Max and Lofty for seemed like hours before the nurse exited Cal's room and knelt in front of him and spoke the words he thought would end him "The Doctor would like to have a word with you"

Ethan entered the room and stopped in his track as the door closed behind him and he came face to face with Cal, sitting up and seeming like he no care in the world he tried to get a sentence out

"Cal, How, what happened"

Cal laughed and the doctor answered Ethan's question

"it would seem you brother here couldn't wait for us to wake him up, it's unusual but not unheard of for someone to wake up whilst in an induced coma, the machines went off as they didn't know what to do when he tried breathing for himself etc. I have checked him over and it seems Dr Knight here was very lucky on this occasion"

Cal nudged Ethan and brought him back into the present he sat up away from Cal and rubbed a hand down his face Cal sighed and spoke

"Ethan I love you, but you need to go home and have a proper sleep in a bed, I am not going anywhere until the discharge me tomorrow, please for me go home have a good night sleep and I'll see you tomorrow"

Ethan shook his head "No Cal, I'm ok, besides you would never leave me" Cal sighed defeated and instead moved over on the bed and motioned for his brother to lean against the pillows

It was in this position that Connie found them in when she entered the room and she smiled before taking the seat and as both brothers sat up she spoke

"As you know guys, it's Lilly's funeral tomorrow, and I know that you too are attending, the family have asked if you would say something Ethan."

Ethan nodded trying not to show his true feeling in front of Connie.

Connie continued

"I also need to tell you that the police have been in touch and they have a date of a week Tuesday for your da… I mean Eric's funeral, they have left me the details if you want them please come and see me" She smiled at Cal and spoke to Ethan as she left

"Ethan you need sleep you'll be no good to him if you let yourself get exhausted" Ethan nodded

Cal turned to Ethan and put a hand up to stop him from speaking before he spoke

"Ok let's put the whole you speaking at Lilly's funeral on hold just for a moment ok?" Ethan nodded before Cal continued

"I know my answer and I think I know yours but, do you want to attend Eric's funeral?"

Ethan shook his head "no"

Cal nodded "ok, so you want to tell me what your actual views are on speaking at Lilly's funeral?"

Ethan looked down avoiding Cal's eyes as he spoke

"Scary haha, I mean I get why they want me too Lilly and I were friends, but it was also at the hands of our crazy father that she died, then there's the whole speaking in public thing and the big thing is well on that day when she died and you lived I was glad it wasn't you"

Cal nodded making sure Ethan had finished before speaking to him

"Ethan, they want people who know their daughter in a way that they didn't they want to hear about Dr Lilly Chao, and I don't think they blame us for what happened, not at all, as for public speaking I'm pretty sure you're over the whole stutter so I wouldn't worry about it"

Ethan looked up at Cal and smiled

"What would I say?"

Cal smiled and answered "how about we figure that out together"

As Ethan began to scribble down some words Cal watched knowing the fall was imminent, Ethan had yet to grieve for Lilly and tomorrow was going to be a hard day. He knew that when Ethan crashed it would be total and he hoped against hope that his little brother would hold it together in that funeral. He wasn't sure he was strong enough yet to hold them both up. He smiled as Ethan said something to him and tried to put tomorrow from his mind.

**Hahaha, Was I too evil? I couldn't resist. So how ill our favorite brothers handle the funeral tomorrow? I shall update as soon as I can. **

**P.S loving all the Ethan/Cal fictions that are being written **

**R&R Please**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and can totally understand you all hating me haha when I was writing the Cal funeral scene I had to keep reminding myself it was just a dream hahaha. Well I can't seem to stop writing today so here is chapter 11 **

**Chapter 11**

**The day of Lilly's funeral**

Ethan walked into Cal's hospital room carrying Cal's suit, he already had on his black suit and Cal was happy to see he looked more refreshed than last night, Cal got up from bed and tried out his leg, although out of a cast he had a brace on it, which would make it easier for him to get his suit on.

Ethan looked at Cal and smiled a sad smile before saying

"You ready to get out of here?"

Cal laughed "I thought you'd never ask, I'll just go get changed and then grab a coffee before the funeral"

Ethan nodded and nervously felt in his pocket for the piece of paper that had the eulogy written on it, he wanted to stay up and do another draft but Cal had ordered him home to sleep, not that Ethan wanted to leave Cal but when he did get home and lay down he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Cal came back with his suit on and Ethan feeling a little overwhelmed leant into him when Cal put an arm around him Cal spoke softly

"You're going to do fine, just stay calm, I'll be there the entire time just keep your eyes on me ok"

Ethan nodded and picked up Cal's bag, opening the door he waited on the lift to arrive while Cal said goodbye to the nurses and Doctors who had cared for him on the ward.

When Cal reached the lift he could see that Ethan had been over thinking things and spoke to him gently

"Ethan are you sure you can do this, im sure if we spoke to they'd understand"

Ethan shook his head "I'm doing this for Lilly" Cal nodded they headed for the car.

**At the church**

Cal looked at Ethan and couldn't miss the shake in his hands he was about to speak when Ethan beat him to it

"you'll sit with me right"

Cal nodded "you know I will"

Cal moved out of Ethan's way as he made his way to the front, Ethan kept looking back at him and he tried to smile an encouraging smile.

Ethan stood at the podium and from where Cal was sat he could see his hands shaking he breathed deeply trying to send Ethan enough strength to get through this.

Ethan cleared his throat and began

"This is hard. Honestly I don't know where to begin, I know I should begin by saying that we are here not only to remember Dr Lilly Chao but to also honor her life. But where do I begin to tell you about the person Lilly was"

Ethan paused to calm himself before continuing

"There was so much to Lilly and so much that I want you all to know about her, but there isn't enough time in the world to do that. Instead I'll ask you all to remember your favorite memory of her and hold that in your mind while I'm up here"

Giving the audience a second to do this he glanced at Cal who mimed "Are you ok" and he nodded briefly, surprisingly he felt numb. This was for Lilly he could do it, he could fall apart afterwards.

He continued

"Lilly was my best friend, she loved life and lived for helping others, she was never afraid and she was brave enough to become the person she thought she should be. I loved the person Lilly was, the vibrant way she lived life, the way she was always brutally honest and lived by the facts, she also stood for Honor, Compassion, integrity, determination, love and stubbornness. She loved her family and I know she was so greatful for what you did for her growing up"

He looked at Lilly's parents and addressed them

"Mr and Mrs Chao, your daughter was an amazing doctor and there are many people out there today that are alive because of her, myself included"

Ethan had to stop here as his voice broke and a tear rolled down his cheek.

He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before continuing

"Lilly once told me that you should never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game, Well Lilly I certainly had fears of striking out here today without you y the side of me so you can be sure you are still teaching even though are gone"

Again Ethan paused wiping a few tears away

"That's not the only lesson you taught me in your death, and this is the most important, you taught me to tell those I love that I love them, not tomorrow, not next week but now, because life really is too short and you never if you'll get the chance to tell them again"

He took a deep breath turning to look at Lilly's coffin as it was lowered he blinked rapidly before saying

"Dr Lilly Chao, I love you and thank you"

AS Ethan took his seat next to his brother the vicar played the songs chosen and the service was over as soon as Ethan sat own Cal's arm was around him and Ethan leaned into it needing the comfort he smiled a small smile as Cal said "you did good"

At the wake everyone came up to Ethan to congratulate him and he smiled and nodded and Cal watched from a distance, ready and waiting for the fall

Ethan made his excuses after an hour and exited the pub, he knew without turning around Cal had followed him and turned round

"Cal, please leave me alone, I just want to be on my own for bit, there's nothing you can do or say to make me feel any better, so don't even try"

Cal nodded "then I won't say or do anything I'll just walk with you"

Ethan sat down on a bench in the park and Cal followed his lead speaking for the first time since the pub

"Ethan you can't bottle this up, I know how you felt about Lilly, I know this is tearing you up inside, and I won't let you keep it in, you have to talk to me"

Ethan spun around losing his temper

"you know how I felt about her huh? You know I'm hurting, Cal you never cared for her, you didn't love her, I loved her Cal, I loved her so much, and I never told her"

Ethan didn't try to stop the tears falling, and Cal glad that the park was quiet and they had this area ton themselves, pulled Ethan into a hug, whispering

"I know you did, and she loved you Ethan, but she wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she'd want you to stand up and face it, and move on, It's not going to be easy but you grieve before you can do any of that"

Ethan continued to sob, clinging to Cal and Cal wiped a few tears that had fallen down his own face and said nothing. Ethan needed him to be strong and just be there and that was what he was going to do, for however long it took.

**What did you think? I'm sorry I had to kill off Lilly, I just felt the story needed a tragedy. Poor Ethan though, will he get over the death of his love, and how will he be when he returns to work. **

**Find out in the next chapter **

**Please R&R and feel free to leave any ideas you would like to see in this story. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry I kept you guys waiting, but at least it wasn't on a cliff hanger right? So this is the final chapter of this story and I have to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and **_**followed**_**. A few shout outs for keeping me going and always being supportive with your reviews and PMs so Thank you to**_** Darkestwolfx, , Curious Rebel, CBloom2,and Minxheart **_** Thank you all for reading and I am loving all the Ethan and Cal fictions that you are all writing.**

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Lilly's funeral and Cal and Ethan had been back at work a week, Cal still had a slight limp but was able to resume duties.

Cal was worried about Ethan and watched him like a hawk, He had not cried since the day of the funeral and Cal knew that it was still playing on his mind.

Ethan threw himself into work, treating each patient like it was member of his family, not one thing was missed, if anything he was a little to thorough.

At Connie's request Cal kept a close eye on him making sure it wasn't getting too much, not that Connie needed to tell Cal that, as Ethan couldn't blink without Cal knowing it.

Cal and the others tried to keep Ethan away from the more severe cases letting him deal with cubicles whilst Cal and Ash dealt with crash.

This morning Ethan had been smiling and laughing on their way in to work and Cal had hoped it meant Ethan was turning a corner, however as the hospital loomed into sight Ethan's demeanor changed from happy go lucky to snappy, irritable and rude.

Cal looked at Ethan before speaking

"You ok Ethan?"

Ethan just nodded his head and when Cal looked at his face again the wall had been put up, blocking Cal form seeing past it.

Cal sighed and started making small talk and tried to get Ethan's mental state from his mind.

The shift had gone relatively smooth and fast as Cal and ash were dealing with the casualties of an RTC they were occupied when a third casualty was brought into re-cus and Ethan was told to take the Lead.

As Cal heard his brothers voice sounding out orders to the nursing staff he looked up and glanced a Ash who also looked at him and shrugged, there was no one else available right now to administer the care this casualty needed.

From where he was stood he could see that the victim had been stabbed and that it was young girl perhaps early twenties.

Cal wrapped things up with his patient and walked over to where is brother was treating the young girl, he stopped dead when he saw her face, and noticed the long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

The girl being treated could have been Lilly and Cal looked up at Ethan sighing when he noticed the determined look on his brother's face.

He approached Ethan's side and got his attention

"Hey, what do we have here?"

Ethan began to explain "this is Lil… I mean this Mary, she's 24 and has numerous stab wounds to her abdomen and also her upper chest, her breathing his labored and I believe she has internal bleeding"

Ethan realized he had called the patient Lilly, and tried to cover his tracks however Cal had picked up on it and reached across to Ethan to take Mar's notes before speaking

"Ethan, kid, stand down I'm taking this case, go see if you can clear some cubicles, I got this"

Ethan shook his head "No Cal I am lead on this, I can do it, I'm ok"

Cal was about to answer Ethan, when the machines began to beep and the patient crashed.

Cal dropped the noted on the floor before assisting while Ethan began to do CPR

Cal kept an eye on Ethan while he was getting readings from the machine, there had been no output from over 20 minutes and Cal knew there was little chance of CPR helping, he had let this go on for too long, they tried charging her it was time to stop and make the call.

Cal spoke "Ethan" after repeating this a few times in a gentle tone as he could see Ethan was upset and just barely staying in control.

When this had no effect he walked around to his brother's side and Lofty took Cal's place checking and rechecking the machines Cal laid his hands on top of Ethan's speaking firmly

"Enough, Ethan, she's gone you have to let her go, this is not helping in any way, we have had no output, she's lost almost all her blood, you have to stop"

Ethan pulled his hands away and pushed Cal gently starting CPR again. Cal sighed before taking a deep breath and pulled Ethan away saying

"Ethan, I'm calling this, Time of death 14.35pm" as Lofty nodded in agreement Ethan looked up at Cal and Cal continued speaking

"Ethan you worked harder than most to try and save her, we can't save everyone"

Ethan laughed and looked Cal in the eye before speaking

"I could have saved her, I could have brought her back, you stopped me"

With that he pushed past Cal and kept walking, Cal noticed the drop in his shoulders and the barely contained shake to the hands, he sighed, filling out the necessary notes on the patients file before asking Lofty where her parents were.

Cal went to visitor's room, breaking the news of the young girl's death on her parents. Cal loved being a doctor, but this part of the job was the worse bit, knowing that the call to stop CPR had come from him Cal felt the guilt as her parents cried.

Even though he knew there was no more that could have been done

20 minutes later and Cal was looking for his brother, he checked the staff room and then looked outside he was about to give up when he caught site of his brothers hair in the memorial garden and he headed over there at a jog.

He stopped just before an obviously irate Ethan who was so angry it would seem he couldn't stand still as he was pacing the length of grass in front of the bench, Cal spoke

"Ethan, talk to me, please"

Ethan looked up and though there was anger in his eyes there was also fright. Cal took a step closer and Ethan held his hands up kicking at the stones on the ground and thumping his hands on the back of the bench, unable to contain his anger

He spoke, his voice barely containing the anger "we just gave up, you gave up, I could have saved her, I could have saved her I could have"

Cal nodded "is this really about Mary, or is this about Lilly, because that kid in there, there was nothing anyone could have done"

At the mention of Lilly's name Ethan face fell and Cal stepped closer, Ethan swung around at him and Cal caught him as Ethan hit out, hitting Cal in the chest, Cal held firm trapping Ethan's arms between their chest as he wrapped his arms around him, Ethan continued to shout

"I should have saved them both, I'm a doctor, I couldn't save her, she died protecting me and I couldn't save her"

AS Ethan finished his rant his head fell against Cal's shoulder and he sobbed, Cal holding him tight speaking gently

"There was nothing you could have done, nothing any of us could have done, you are not to blame, but you can't keep bottling it up, you have to let it out"

Ethan continued to sob nodding against his shoulder and Cal continued

"what happened today, can't happen again Ethan, you have to be in control in there, the nurses, the patients and their relatives all look to you, to be in control, I know it's hard losing a patient and I know Lilly dying is hard for you, if you don't want to speak to me then go to counselling, but this has got to stop"

Cal knew he was being harsh, that some of his words would hurt Ethan, but he knew Ethan needed to hear it.

He pulled away from Ethan and sighed wiping the tears on Ethan's face with a gentle hand he smiled a little and softened his tone

"I know it hurts, losing someone you love always does, but you're not alone, and you have to know that its ok to grieve, to be angry, or upset or to admit that you're having an off day" he stopped when Ethan raised his head before continuing

"you have to allow yourself to grieve, no one expects you to be ok, I know how you felt for Lilly, but only you know how you feel inside and no one can help you with that unless you let us, ok?"

Ethan nodded pulling Cal to him and Cal hugged him rubbing his back in comfort as Ethan spoke "it hurts, I miss her so much, I miss everything about her, Cal, I just want this to be a dream and for me to wake up from it"

Cal nodded against Ethan, and continued to soothe him. He looked up and saw Ash at the gardens entrance and he pulled away from Ethan as he drew near he prepared himself for Ethan's fight or flight response to Ash's arrival but Ethan continued to lean onto him speaking to them both

"She loved being a doctor, she wouldn't have given up on that girl today" ash interrupted him

"She, never give up Ethan, but that girl was dead before the ambulance arrived, you kept her alive longer than most, and even Lilly couldn't have done more than that"

Ethan looked up at him and Cal smiled when a small voice answered "really?"

Ash smiled "you are an amazing doctor and we are lucky to have you both, but right now you need each other, that's not a sign of weakness that's a sign of strength, a bond so strong that nothing can break it, look at what you've been though the past couple of weeks"

He held a hand up when Ethan began to speak before continuing

"But you have to stop pretending to be superman, your human, doctors invincible, they're not above grief, your brother's right you can't bottle it up"

Ethan smiled "I know that your right, you both are, she'd kick my but if she could see me now" Cal laughed and ruffled his brother hair

"Damn right she would, she'd also tell you to man up and listen to me"

Ethan smiled before ducking his head again "what about the Mary's parents have they been told?"

Cal nodded "I dealt with it, they were pleased you didn't give up easily, Lofty is with them right now"

Ethan looked up "Thanks, Cal, you didn't have to do that, I mean Thanks for everything"

Cal pulled his little brother into a tight hug before whispering to him

"Sure anytime, Once a brother always a brother right"

**The End xx**


End file.
